1. Technical Field
This invention relates to mattresses and, more particularly, to a massaging mattress assembly for massaging various parts of a user's body while lying down.
2. Prior Art
Many persons are familiar with the aches and pains that are caused by being seated in one position for extended periods of time. This is particularly true of individuals who are employed in an office where they spend hours seated in a chair while answering the phone or working on a computer. It is not only stationary persons that suffer from muscle aches and pains though. Many laborers like carpenters and construction workers develop severe back and neck pains that are believed to be caused by the constant bending and extending that is required during a regular days work. If such aches and pains are left unattended they can develop into a debilitating and chronic health issue that severely limits the person's working ability.
Some persons are able to consult a health professional, like a masseuse or a chiropractor, who can offer them some relief by administering certain treatments. These treatments, however, are time consuming and time must be made to attend them, which may be impossible for some individuals. Furthermore, not all persons are able to afford the bills associated with a professional masseuse or a chiropractor, especially if their health insurance does not provide compensation for such services.
In response to this problem various soothing muscle massaging apparatuses for personal and home use have been introduced in the prior art. Some of these unfortunately require the presence of another person in order to be effectively used, which can be inconvenient. Other apparatuses have been conceived with the intention to be used by the person who is afflicted with the muscle aches and pains. However, due to a shortcoming in the design or the due to the extent of the person's discomfort, these apparatuses are not capable of reaching all the pain afflicted areas.
Accordingly, a need remains for a massaging mattress assembly in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a massaging mattress assembly that is convenient and easy to use, practical and effective in design, has therapeutic qualities, and has an eye-catching design. Such an assembly massages and sooths sore muscles, relieves tension, and improves circulation in the body, which is vital for preventing sore muscles. The assembly allows a person to enjoy a complete and fulfilling massage with minimal effort. The height adjustable rollers thereof allow an individual to easily target virtually any pain afflicted area of the body. The assembly also eliminates the need for and the hassle associated with going to a professional masseuse or a chiropractor, which can become costly. Such a massaging mattress assembly finds particular appeal among persons with muscle pains due to work or injury, and also among arthritis sufferers.